Dancing or who I'm Dancing With?
by Beebbop
Summary: Set during Bill and Fleur's Wedding, Ron likes dancing with that certain someone. Just a very short one shot


**(Here is a short one shot set when Ron and Hermione dance together at Bill and Fleur's Wedding.)**

Ron strode determinedly on to the dance floor. When he was far away from Viktor Krum he turned to face Hermione, who had followed him. However, now that they were alone he felt slightly nervous.

'Erm,' Ron said, Hermione just smiled at him and began swaying in time to the music. Catching on quickly, Ron followed suit and took her hand. For a moment they danced together in silence, before Ron said, 'do you still write to Krum, then?'

'The last time I wrote to him was back in our fifth year,' she replied, 'so no, is your answer.' Ron smiled to himself as the continued to rotate on the spot.

'So, did you lose interest in him?' Ron said, looking over her head at Lee Jordan who was dancing energetically with Ginny.

'I guess so,' Hermione replied, 'I realised that I didn't like him the way he liked me.'

'Oh,' Ron murmured, 'did he tell you how he felt?'

'A few times, Viktor was always quite, er, emotional shall we say!' She laughed and looked up at him. 'He just wasn't my type.' Ron gulped as their eyes met, _was she trying to tell him something. _Ron was just about to reply when Fred and a French cousin bumped into them.

'Sorry Ronniekins!' Fred laughed and he and his companion danced off again.

'Bloody git,' Ron said, scowling at the retreating figure of Fred.

'Ron!' Ron stopped glaring after Fred and looked at Hermione, noticing at the same time that they were no longer dancing together. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing to as she said, 'should we go and sit down, then?'

'No!' Ron was surprised that he shouted this at her. He grabbed her hand, 'sorry, Hermione. I just meant stay and dance, look Harry's talking to that man over there; he wouldn't want us to disturb him.' Hermione looked at him and smiled before settling herself once again in his arms. They continued to dance as more and more people decided to take to the floor. Ron felt as though he was in Heaven, Hermione was in his arms, the sun was shining and he was really enjoying himself. He laughed out loud at which Hermione drew back and surveyed him with a confused look.

'Why are you laughing?' She asked.

'I was laughing,' Ron replied, 'because I think it's funny that I'm actually enjoying dancing.'

'I'm guessing your glad you enjoy dancing, then?'

'Yeah, I'm pleased, but because I'm dancing with you.' Ron said softly, he gazed into her eyes, mesmerised by how beautiful she looked. She was looking back at him, he mouth slightly open and her eyes glazed. 'Hermione, w-what's wrong?' He was worrying now, what exactly had he said.

'Nothing,' Hermione impatiently wiped her eyes. 'Do you really mean it? Do your like dancing with me?'

'Of course I do.' Ron said, he cupped her cheek with his hand, 'you're wonderful, not to mention just stunning.' She giggled as he drew neared towards her and wound his free arm around her waist.

'You don't look too bad yourself,' Ron gave Hermione a pretend glare as she stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, the distance between them closed as they kissed each other gently. At first the kiss was tender but as they carried on it became deeper and somehow more meaningful. After what felt like hours they drew apart. Blue eyes met brown as they surveyed one another's flushed complexions.

'Not a bad first kiss, either' Ron said. Hermione laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. The band had struck up a jazzy number and everybody around them was dancing energetically. George seemed to be trying to perfect a Jive routine with Angelina while Ginny was dancing with Luna who still had her hands in the air. 'I'll tell you what, I'm not a great dancer and you'll probably want your feet for this mission we're going on. I'll go and get some Butterbeer for you, me and Harry.'

'OK' Hermione replied, Ron smiled at her and leant down again to engage her once more in a passionate kiss. When they separated she sighed and said, 'I really like you Ron, but this hunt we're going on with Harry, if we become a couple it may, you know, distract us. We really need to focus; we need to kill V-Voldemort, because when he's gone it'll be better. Better for us, better for Harry and better for everybody.'

'I understand, Hermione,' Ron replied, taking hold of her hands, 'and you're right, as per usual. Just, just don't forget today, please, I won't forget it. When it is all over, though, we can start afresh. I'll always be beside you, I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you, too.' Hermione said, fresh tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Ron looked at her sadly for a while longer before taking her in his arms and hugging her. He fished a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

'Here you go,' he said, 'I'm gonna go and get the drinks, see you in a minute.' He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione watched him going before heading towards the table where Harry was sat. Bad times where to come but she knew now that she would always have that special somebody beside her, helping and loving her. Ron.

**(Just a short one-shot. I hope you liked it, please leave a review, I really appreciate comments, good or bad! Beebbop)**


End file.
